Just Blood
by DarkShine07
Summary: She finally believed that all his claims of protecting her with his muscles and being there to just listen to her were sincere. He was her soul mate. VivanxGabriel Oneshot


**A/N: Okay, so it's 3:34 AM and I'm writing a story about a book I finished only a couple hours ago. Any problems with that? This is my version of the chapter that should have come after the end of Blood and Chocolate. **

**Disclaimer: I don't claim ownership of any of these characters.**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Vivian held her hands up to the light of her bedroom, naked still and trembling with joy. Being human again, having the ability back to choose to be human, was overwhelming. And she owed it all to Gabriel, who still lay on her bed, watching with a pleased grin. Vivian actually grinned back at him, and she felt an emotional release. Kissing him had been exactly what she was looking for, what she had needed all along. What bewildered her the most was that he had known it long before she had.

Without words she crawled back onto the bed and hovered over his body, gazing into his brown eyes that knew more than a twenty-four year old should have to. He was kissing her before she'd seen him rise to her lips, and the sensation proved again to be exactly what she had been missing. How could I have ever lived without this? Vivian grinned at him between breaths and saw his own smile beaming back at her. He was gentle, despite his displays of being rough. She recalled when he'd grabbed her in the kitchen so many nights ago, and again when he'd pulled her off her feet perched upon his Harley. He wasn't like that now. He was so gentle and easy with her, as if he couldn't quite believe she had finally accepted him.

"Put something on, Viv."

She was tormented when he pulled away. Before she could ask anything she was silenced by his smirk.

"Not here."

She understood then, and wondered where he could have in mind. In a frenzied hurry she had on some shorts and a sleazy T-shirt, but she knew he didn't care what she was wearing. He took her hand and led her down the stairs.

Esmé and Tomas both let their jaws hang agape when they saw Vivian in a distinct form.

"How di-" Esmé began, but was cut off by Gabriel.

"Later. We have some things to go over."

And by 'we' both Esmé and Tomas knew he meant he and Vivian. Vivian didn't even blush at the innuendo; she was too caught up in the lusty scent trailing behind Gabriel and directly into her nostrils.

They were barely outside of the house before Gabriel started peeling clothes off. Vivian could see the long black hair thickening that was his pelt, and she shed her just donned clothing and savored the change. It happened so quickly when she was aroused, and in seconds she was loping after the loup-garou that led the way. The winds searing her ears, the scents of the forest, and most of all the musky scent intoxicated her as she ran. She was getting into something she'd been waiting for, for too long. She wanted to be wild, to satisfy every desire she'd ever known. She couldn't concentrate on where they were going, but before she knew it they had stopped at the riverbed.

The sound of the running water streamed in and out of her sensitive ears as Gabriel turned to face her. She saw him changing again and followed suit. She'd barely changed halfway before his lips came crashing upon hers. Here was the forceful and impoliteness she'd always desired from Aiden. It had been in front of her the whole time. Just in a different person.

Gabriel's hands danced in patterns along the curves of her feminine body as her own hands clenched themselves in fistfuls of his dark hair. Leaving their clothes behind had been a good idea, she thought, they would've been soaked here by the river, and muddied by the ground. She lost the ability to think clearly as Gabriel smothered her with his fierce kisses of passion. She'd always known he was attracted to her, but she'd never thought he could have been to this extent. She was thrilled by it.

Their human bodies intertwined themselves gracefully on the forest floor, the moonlight streaming down on their forms. It didn't take long before he was inside her, and her virgin body had to hesitate. To think she had wanted to give herself to Aiden this way seemed so wasteful to Vivian now. The man embracing her lingered overneath, waiting for her pupils to shrink back to normal before he dared push her to hard. He had experience, and knew how to keep from harming her. Vivian gazed at the sky, dotted with blazing stars, and felt her body finally relax around the foreign intruder. She closed her eyes then and laid her hands upon Gabriel's shoulders. He understood.

They were completely in tune with the other's desires and pleasures. Vivian felt ecstasy that she never imagined possibly as Gabriel thrusted into her, at first gentle and slow and then gaining power as her nails dug deeper and deeper into his skin. Making love to the girl he'd been obsessed with had definitely not been this satisfying. His jaws parted in pleasure as the coupling progressed. He could see the enjoyment all over Vivian's face, and he even saw it underneath her closed eyelids. With each thrust she arched to meet him, gasping each time. She didn't think it could possibly end, nothing could be better. But the end was the best part. The big finale. They both came together, panting and wrapping their arms around the other in contentment. Gabriel slid himself out and gazed at Vivian expectantly. When she looked up he smiled at the look on her face that spelled out her satisfaction.

With the afterglow upon them, Vivian changed herself into the white loup-garou that she also was, and Gabriel became the black one. They lay down on the ground, curled close to each other with their furry muzzles touching. Vivian knew she could never feel happier, and the feeling that she'd chosen the right path ascended upon her. She knew she had fully taken on the charge of being the queen now. There would be no turning back, not that she'd want to. Gabriel was all she could ever want now, and she felt perfectly fine at staying by his side and giving him her own feisty opinions when he needed them. She finally believed that all his claims of protecting her with his muscles and being there to just listen to her were sincere. He was her soul mate.


End file.
